the longest night
by Laemia
Summary: Gladiolus attendait le retour de son roi. GladNoct, spoilers sur la fin du jeu


**Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de fics en français sur ce fandom, et encore moins sur ce pairing, que j'affectionne particulièrement (même si je shippe littéralement TOUT dans ce jeu). J'ai ce petit OS (ou drabble ?) qui traîne dans mes fichiers depuis un moment, donc voilà.**

 **Gros spoilers sur la fin du jeu, alors évitez ce texte comme la peste si vous n'avez pas fini d'y jouer ! Enfin, faites ce que vous voulez, je suis pas votre mère, mais à vos risques et périls.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce n'était plus pareil, sans Noctis.

Gladiolus Armiticia n'avait jamais été homme à se plaindre. Il s'adaptait à la situation, comme ça venait, et il n'appréciait pas de se lamenter sur son sort.

Alors, c'est ce qu'il avait fait, au début. Il s'était accoutumé de la tragédie. Avait tenté de s'y accoutumer, tout du moins.

Après que son prince soit entré en communion avec le cristal, les choses avaient changées du tout au tout, aussi bien dans le monde extérieur que dans leur petit groupe. Il fallut ramasser Prompto à la petite cuillère, évidemment. Lui d'habitude si plein de joie de vivre... Il ne retrouva jamais l'envie de faire des photos comme avant. Plus tout à fait. Et puis, eh, il n'y avait que Gladio pour les regarder, à présent. Et il fallait veiller sur Ignis, l'aider à se déplacer, garder un œil sur lui pendant les batailles. Les daemons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, les jours de plus en plus courts...

Bientôt, très bientôt, il n'y eut plus de jours du tout. Les conséquences qui suivirent furent, eh bien, catastrophiques. Mais ils firent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour aider, sauver quelques vies ici et là, se rendre utiles. De gardiens du roi, ils devinrent chasseurs. Faute de mieux. Les daemons repoussaient comme de la mauvaise herbe – il leur semblait qu'en en tuant un, trois de plus venaient à la vie. Cela n'aurait pas de fin, pas avant que Noctis revienne et ne fasse valoir ses droits sur le trône.

Il lui manquait.

Leur entente à tous les trois n'avait jamais plus été la même, sans leur roi.

Et pourtant, il pensait qu'ils étaient tous liés par des liens plus profonds que ça, que rien, pas même la perte de l'un des leurs, ne pourrait les briser. C'était naïf, peut-être, mais il connaissait Ignis depuis quasiment aussi longtemps que Noct', et il s'était très vite pris d'affection pour Prompto lorsque le prince les avaient présentés pour la première fois.

Cependant, il fallait bien l'admettre, leur groupe avait toujours gravité, et graviterait toujours, autour d'une seule et même personne, désormais absente du tableau.

Ils restaient ensemble par habitude. Et puis, Noctis pouvait revenir n'importe quand à la vie, et il lui faudrait son petit comité pour l'accueillir, pas vrai ?

Les mois, les années passèrent, et, finalement, presque sans s'en rendre compte, ils acceptèrent de plus en plus de missions en solo. Et aucun d'entre eux ne l'admettait, mais, sans doute, cette séparation leur faisait un peu de bien à tous les trois. Leur donnait moins l'impression d'étouffer.

Oh, ils s'appréciaient toujours. Gladio savait, en tout cas, qu'il aimait toujours la compagnie de ses amis, mais cette complicité, cette camaraderie si étroite, qui les liaient autrefois, s'était étiolée. Cette époque-là s'était éclipsée en même temps que le soleil et en même temps que leur roi.

C'est long, dix ans d'obscurité.

Il y avait des jours où Gladio perdait espoir. Pas souvent, pas longtemps, mais parfois, il avait envie de baisser les bras. Pour l'univers, pour le royaume de Lucis... Pour Noctis.

Est-ce qu'il reviendrait seulement un jour ? Ardyn prétendait que oui, mais Ardyn étant ce qu'il était... Ils n'avaient pas revu cet enfoiré depuis ce jour-là.

Mais il fallait qu'il continue à espérer, parce que sinon, qui le ferait ?

Et Noctis lui manquait. Terriblement. Bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre au départ.

Toutes ces années s'écoulèrent, et pourtant, il ressentait encore ce terrible vide en lui. Il se refusait à y penser, la plupart du temps. Il chassait, il buvait, il revoyait ses anciens compagnons de route, passait du temps chez Iris, mais la sensation ne disparaissait pas complètement. On s'y faisait, à la longue.

Pendant longtemps, lorsqu'il faisait encore jour, il s'était pris à envier la vie des chasseurs, libres de toute obligation, à même de choisir leur propre destinée... Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Insomnia, ça lui avait fait comme une bouffée d'air frais, comme de revivre. Et à présent, quelque chose lui manquait. Malgré tout, il était né pour être le bouclier du roi, le protéger de sa vie et mourir pour lui. Il s'était fait à cette idée, à son destin… Et à présent il n'y avait plus de roi.

Le passage du temps ne pourrait jamais effacer cette impression sourde d'avoir manqué à son devoir. Il tournait et retournait les souvenirs, de plus en plus flous, dans son esprit, tentait d'y discerner une faille, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu changer le cours de l'Histoire. Il ne trouvait rien. Cela _devait_ se passer ainsi. Pourtant, la culpabilité ne disparaissait pas.

Un jour, il se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il commençait à oublier le visage de Noctis, le son de son rire, et quelque chose s'effrita un peu dans son cœur.

Quand il revoyait Ignis et Prompto, ils ne parlaient plus du passé.

Parfois, Prompto essayait. C'était celui qui avait le plus besoin de verbaliser ce qu'il ressentait, de se sentir soutenu, et Gladio aurait voulu l'aider, vraiment, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait dû s'en remettre, au bout de cinq, sept, dix ans.

Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal et ça n'était pas juste.

Et un jour – ou plutôt une nuit – juste, comme ça, comme une fleur, son prince réapparut... pour disparaître presque aussitôt après. Définitivement, cette fois-là. Comme une étoile filante fend l'obscurité l'espace d'un instant, et laisse le tout plus sombre encore qu'auparavant.

Cela ne servait à rien de s'y appesantir. Cela ne servait à rien de verbaliser la souffrance. Gladio enfouissait tout ça, ne voulait pas réfléchir, pas comprendre tout ce que Noctis avait représenté pour lui toutes ses années, et il ne voulait pas se rendre compte que, durant dix ans, il avait gardé l'espoir, infime, que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Cette lueur d'espérance mourut au moment même où l'aube se leva.

Et ce vide dans sa poitrine ne disparut plus jamais.


End file.
